<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Make Life So Hard by bluesunflower44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488233">You Make Life So Hard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesunflower44/pseuds/bluesunflower44'>bluesunflower44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Cheesy, Dialogue-Only, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Humor, Idiots in Love, Momtara &amp; Dadko, Parental Hakoda (Avatar), Romantic Fluff, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, gaangst, hakoda adopts everyone because what's stopping him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesunflower44/pseuds/bluesunflower44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of (mostly) ZK drabbles and one-shots that come to me in the middle of the night<br/>ch. 1/7 - humor &amp; denial of feelings<br/>ch. 2/8/9/10 - fluff!<br/>ch. 3 - I dunno, Sokka?<br/>ch. 4/5/6/7 - dadkoda (ft. angst)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We Gotta Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: Just a stupid little drabble I wrote because I felt like it. Zutara if you think about it enough. I own nothing you recognize from your tv screens!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>At the Western Air Temple</strong>
</p><p>"Okay, we are gathered here today to talk about Zuko."</p><p>"Woah Katara, just 'cause you have a crush on him doesn't mean we all do. Some of us don't spend every waking hour thinking and talking about him."</p><p>"Sokka! Wha-"</p><p>"Katara, do you...like Zuko? Should we talk about your feelings?"</p><p>"No, Dad. I do NOT have a crush on Zuko!"</p><p>"Are you su-"</p><p>"Teo, if Katara says she doesn't like Zuko, we should believe her."</p><p>"Thanks, Aang. Anyway, as I was saying. We need to talk about how suspicious Zuko is."</p><p>"Suspicious? He helped me get dad, Suki, and uh, Chit Sang out of the Boiling Rock. He's clear in my book."</p><p>"I'm with Sokka. Thanks to Zuko, I don't have to be tortured by his wack sister anymore."</p><p>"Yeah, well...that's what he wants you to think! He's just trying to get on your good side, so that he can backstab you later. And Sokka! Chew with your mouth closed."</p><p>"Um, Katara? I kind of like Zuko. He went to the Sun Warriors with me and the dragons said they liked him."</p><p>"Wait wait wait. The dragons spoke? You told us you danced with them, but you never told us you also had a conversation!"</p><p>"No, they didn't speak, Sokka. They just judged him. By looking at him."</p><p>"Well, I've looked at him a lot and judged him. And I think he's guilty!"</p><p>"Guilty of what?"</p><p>"More importantly, Sugar Queen, why have you 'looked at him a lot'?"</p><p>"I- it was- not important! He's guilty of something, I can see it on his face. Toph, what do you think? He burned you, did you forget?"</p><p>"No, I remember. It really messed up my seeing abilities for a few days. But he didn't mean to do it, and he was really sorry. I could tell."</p><p>"No! He's a great liar. Just like his sister. His sister could lie without you knowing, and so can he! Probably."</p><p>"Katara, he's an awful liar. He tried to tell me that he didn't practice his 'Hello, Zuko here.' speech but he was literally trembling and sweating."</p><p>"Wait, he practiced that? Wow."</p><p>"Right? It's kinda sad becau-"</p><p>"Guys, stop getting off track! As we speak, Zuko is probably plotting our deaths. He's gonna turn on us any moment and we have to be prepared."</p><p>"Prepared for what?"</p><p>"EEK."</p><p>"Why is she running away? Did I say something wrong?"</p><p>"Nah, Zuko. She's just weird."</p><p>"Oh. Well, I'm gonna go and try to help her with dinner. See you."</p><p>"Make sure you don't poison it or anything!"</p><p>"Um. What?"</p><p>"Never mind, get lost."</p><p>"Now that they're both gone, can we talk about how much tension there is between them?"</p><p>"Tension? You mean because of how much they hate each other?"</p><p>"No, Twinkletoes. Because of how much they <em>like</em> each other."</p><p>"That doesn't make any sense!"</p><p>"Oh, poor Aang. But I agree with you there, Toph. Katara seems to be watching Zuko pretty closely."</p><p>"Thanks, Fan Girl. Now, what are we gonna do about it?"</p><p>"Why would we do anything about it?"</p><p>"Because, Avatar. Those two are far too thick-headed to actually do anything about it themselves."</p><p>"Do anything about what, Toph? I'm so confused!"</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>At the Western Air Temple a day or two later</strong>
</p><p>"Hey everyone. Um, sorry to bother you guys, since I'm sure you guys are very, uh, busy."</p><p>"Yeah, we are, Zuko. I was in the middle of lunch so you better have a really good reason for dragging us out here. And where's Katara? How come she doesn't have to be here?"</p><p>"Sweetie, that was your third lunch of the day. I'm sure you can pause for a minute to listen to Zuko."</p><p>"Right. Sorry about that, Sokka. And the reason Katara isn't here is because I need to talk to you guys about her."</p><p>"Hmmm, is that why Chief Hakoda isn't here either? Good thinking, Sunshine, overprotective dads are scary."</p><p>"Sunshine? And uh, yeah, that's why. Look, she hates me and all I'm trying to do is help her. You guys know her the best, how can I prove to her that I'm not going to betray her?"</p><p>"Kiss her senseless."</p><p>"WHAT?"</p><p>"WHAT?"</p><p>"<strong><em>WHAT</em></strong>?"</p><p>"You better not kiss my sister, Zuko. That's gross!"</p><p>"Sokka, you do a lot of kissing with Suki, so it's probably not that gross."</p><p>"That's not what I mean, Aang! And bro code? Come on, man, we don't talk about that stuff in public!"</p><p>"Calm down, people! It was just a suggestion. Although, I think Zuko's heart rate is jumping for a very different reason from Sokka and Aang."</p><p>"I, uh, I don't know what you're talking about. But I need real suggestions. I've tried helping her cook, but she just holds a knife really close to my face until I leave."</p><p>"I cannot imagine Katara doing that."</p><p>"Okay, Suki, maybe you'd like to come with me the next time I go to the kitchen? Then you can see how terrifying she is."</p><p>"Nope, I'm good, thanks."</p><p>"Yeah, that's what I thought. She also threatened my life as soon as I settled in my room. I just want to walk around this temple without fearing that she's gonna lop my head off with an ice disk."</p><p>"Are you sure that's all you want, Sunshine? How about a girlfriend?"</p><p>"Um…"</p><p>"What does that have to do with anything?"</p><p>"Twinkletoes, you just don't get it, do you?"</p><p>"Get what?"</p><p>"Guys! Please. What do I do? I've also tried helping her with laundry, but she only makes me do Sokka's socks and I'm sick of it. They stink!"</p><p>"Hey, get off my case! My socks smell fine."</p><p>"Sokka. I wash them. And I'm telling you, I have come this close to passing out while doing that."</p><p>"Yeah, that is really cruel of Katara. And seriously, Sokka, I'm worried about you. You need to take care of your feet better."</p><p>"Zuko, have you considered talking to her?"</p><p>"Have I considered talking to her? Yeah. Yeah, I've considered that, when I'm feeling really self-destructive. What part of, 'Katara will not hesitate to kill me if I come within five feet of her' do you all not understand?"</p><p>"I'd say you're exaggerating, but I've seen her get mad. It's almost scarier than Aang's Avatar State. And I like you, so it would suck if my sister decided to bloodbend you or something."</p><p>"I'm sorry, WHAT-BEND ME? DID YOU SAY BLOODBEND? WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT?"</p><p>"What. Is. Going. On. Here."</p><p>"Uh, hey, Katara."</p><p>"Don't 'hey, Katara' me. Are you trying to incite rebellion amongst my friends?"</p><p>"Katara, what are you talking about? Zuko was just-"</p><p>"Not now, Aang. Zuko! Why were you making that gesture at Aang? Are you threatening to cut his head off?"</p><p>"Katara, Zuko was just telling Aang to shut up. It's no big deal, sis!"</p><p>"How dare you tell Aang to shut up? I'll shut you up permanently, you moron! Yeah, you better run!"</p><p>"Katara. Chill out. Zuko wasn't doing anything devious."</p><p>"Don't tell me to chill out, Sokka! I want you all to stay away from him, okay? I'm gonna keep an eye on him."</p><p>"Oh, so you want him all to yourself? Fine, I guess a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do."</p><p>"Toph, no!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Review with opinions, criticisms, and compliments - if it was good enough :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tell Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katara's a bit of an addict. Zutara fluff</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not quite sure what this is but I'm posting it before I get too critical. context: Katara is an Ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe and she's 18ish because I love those stories but cannot, for the life of me, write one. I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything else you recognize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tell me a stupid joke, Zuko.”</p><p>“Are you ordering the Fire Lord around?”</p><p>“Tell me a stupid joke, <em> Fire Lord </em>.”</p><p>“Fine. Have I told you the one about tea yet?”</p><p>“The ‘I’m bushed’ one? Yeah, you use it all the time.”</p><p>“You’re the one who laughs. But no, this is a different one. Why are artists who drink tea so successful?”</p><p>“I dunno. Why?”</p><p>“Because they have a lot of creativi-tea!”</p><p>She giggled. She wasn’t sure why, honestly. Zuko had absolutely no future as a comedian. But she found herself laughing at his dry wit, his snarky comebacks, and his stupid jokes. And she always found herself asking for more.</p><p>“Tell me another one.”</p><p>“Right now?”</p><p>“Why, you have someplace to be?”</p><p>“...No.”</p><p>“Exactly. So. Tell me another one.”</p><p>“Fine. What do you call a factory that makes mediocre products?”</p><p>“A failure.”</p><p>“No, Katara. A <em> satis </em>factory. Get it? Because...yeah, you get it.”</p><p>Now she was doubled over with laughter. Sokka would have been mortified to see his own blood laughing so hard at something so not funny, but she didn’t care. And when she could finally stand up straight and her chuckles were dying out, she saw Zuko’s satisfied half-smile that he wore every time he got her to laugh. She felt like she spent hours every day just waiting to see that smile. But today, it was tinged with another emotion she couldn’t name. And because she was a little scared of what he might say if she didn’t speak up soon…</p><p>“Tell me one more.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>and suddenly he was only an inch away from her and her brain was going haywire and her throat was dry and what was happening what did he just say</p><p>“Th-that’s not a stupid joke.”</p><p>“No. No, it’s not.”</p><p>“Then why-”</p><p>“It’s more of a confession. Not really supposed to make you laugh.”</p><p>Part of her did want to laugh. This all felt so bizarre - when did the nervous boy from the Western Air Temple turn into this man? And why was she finding it hard to breathe as a scene from her most precious dreams played out right in front of her?</p><p>“Do you...do you not have anything to say? You always have something to say, Katara, I’m sorry if I ruined our frie-<em> OOMPH! </em>”</p><p>She was slightly relieved that he was still her sweet, nervous boy from the Air Temple, but that thought was quickly pushed to the back of her mind. Right now, all her senses were filled with Zuko. Every nerve in her body seemed to hum his name as their lips met. This felt so right, kissing him here, in the Royal Palace’s library. She pulled back, only for a brief moment, to tell him the punchline of his stupid joke.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't own the jokes either :) thanks for reading! hope this made you smile, or at least push a little air out of your nose</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Looks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>my take on Sokka's thoughts about his sister and zuko</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything else you recognize. disclaimer: absolutely no hate towards people who ship katara and aang, but this may not be the greatest thing for you to read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If you had asked him a year ago, Sokka would’ve told you Katara and Aang were perfect together. Both were overly optimistic and hopeful, both had weird savior complexes, both were very protective, and both believed in stupid things like fortune-telling. But he was a little older now, a little smarter, and he had seen a lot more of the world. And he wasn’t so sure they were perfect together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because when Sokka saw the way Katara looked at Aang, he saw the same look she gave him. The look of a young girl who was forced to grow up too fast, forced to become a pseudo-mother far earlier than anyone should have to. The look of a girl who felt maternal, protective love for her charge. And he wasn’t so sure he wanted her looking at her significant other that way for the rest of her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because when Sokka saw the way Katara looked at Zuko...it was different. It was a look of adoration, yes, but also respect and understanding. There was no motherly affection in that gaze. In fact, it faintly reminded Sokka of the way his mom had looked at his dad every time he had come home from a sailing trip, and the way he imagined he looked at Suki whenever she whipped out her fans. It was the look of a girl who saw endless possibilities for her future and was drawn in. And he knew that Zuko looked at her the same way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so if you asked him now, Sokka would tell you that maybe, just maybe, Katara and ex-Angry Jerk with a Ponytail would be perfect together. Sokka is scientific to a point; he knows that when water and fire mix, all you get is steam. But sometimes they can coexist - like when he sees them sparring. He sees blue and red dancing around each other, far enough to not evaporate, but close enough to push each other to be better and stronger. Both never gave up without a fight, both were stupidly and bravely impulsive, both were selfless to a fault, and both could not tell a joke to save their lives. And because he’s older, and smarter, and has seen a lot more of the world, he’s pretty sure they would be perfect together.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I gotta be honest - I have no idea what this is. not thrilled about it but I have this huge Google Doc of Zutara drabbles and little stories that I just want to get out there. so here. hope you enjoyed it!<br/>also, new chapter of You Knew It Was Me is up! it's a zutara arranged marriage fic with twists and turns, so if you're into that or like my writing style, feel free to check it out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mutterings: Toph Edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hakoda hears more in the Western Air Temple than he ever signed up to, but he resolves to make the best out of it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay so this one's not strictly zutara because initially I had three parts (Suki, Katara, and Toph) all condensed into one, but I want to take a little more time with the first two.<br/>disclaimer: if you're a tokka fan, you may not take a liking to this - sorry! I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything else you recognize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a warrior trains you to sharpen your reflexes, listen to your instincts, and hone your senses. As such, a renowned and feared warrior like Chief Hakoda had fantastic instincts and excellent hearing. This, paired with the excellent acoustics of the stone temple, meant that Hakoda heard everything that people muttered to themselves, whether he wanted to or not. </p><p>When Sokka wasn’t talking battle plans, he was talking about food or Suki. From Chit Sang, he heard all about how much he missed his girlfriend and best friend, as well as how much he wanted to get into a fight. From Haru, he heard the whispers of how cool it would be to metalbend and how <em> she </em> didn’t pay attention to him anymore. (Hakoda had an awful feeling he knew who <em> she </em> was.) The Duke and Teo were often coming up with some game to pass the time or talking about their adventures in the Northern Air Temple and treehouses. Zuko muttered to himself about pretty much everything, ranging from the intricacies of tea to how unfair <em> she </em> was being. (Again, Hakoda was not happy when he figured out who Zuko’s <em> she </em> was.) Aang mumbled about his forever girl (oh, if Hakoda had been a firebender…), the Avatar State, and what a hard teacher Zuko was. But while the Chief was very concerned about the mental stability of some of these people, their mutterings were not what truly worried him. No, when he heard Katara, Suki, or Toph ranting to themselves in badly concealed whispers, <em> that </em>was when he truly felt fear. Nevertheless, his paternal instincts would not let him sit back and do nothing.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Toph:</strong>
</p><p>Hakoda found the tiny earthbender sharpening a rock into a perfect blade. As soon as he was within five feet of her, he heard a voice call out.</p><p>“What’s up, Beardy?”</p><p>He instinctively touched his beard. He was pretty proud of it, but it was nothing to get a nickname over. However, when he saw the shape Toph’s rock was taking, he decided not to argue.</p><p>“I was just wondering if you’re alright.” He had heard from his children that the young Beifong was missing a real parental influence, but that wouldn’t be the case if he had anything to say about it.</p><p>A beat.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing much. But sometimes I hear you muttering to yourself about how stupid my son is and I was wondering if he made you mad.”</p><p>Two beats.</p><p>“He likes Suki,” came the quiet reply.  </p><p>“What?” He had heard her perfectly, but what did that have to do with anything?</p><p>“He likes Suki, old man!” He let the insult slide. Still, why did it matter-<em> oh </em>. Hakoda allowed himself a moment of fatherly pride for the fact that his son was just too attractive for his own good before he refocused on the matter at hand. </p><p>“Ah. I see. Do you not like Suki?” He sat on a rock across from the young girl.</p><p>“No, I like her fine. She saved me that one time. And she kicks serious butt. But I don’t know. I really thought that maybe, for once, someone would see me as something more than just a blind little girl.”</p><p>“I don’t think anyone in this temple sees you as just a blind little girl. You’re one of their closest friends and you are very, very powerful in your own right, especially for your age. Take it from someone who has seen hordes of earthbenders and fighters.”</p><p>“I guess...but still.”</p><p>“You know, when I was your age I liked a girl in my village too. She was very pretty and a little older than me. But when I actually started talking to her, I found out she was incredibly mean and dull.”</p><p>“Are you telling me Meathead’s mean and dull? I already knew that,” Toph said, sounding like she was choking back laughter. Or maybe tears.</p><p>“Well...no. What I’m trying to say is that the girl I told you about wasn’t the one I ended up marrying. I met Kya and she was fierce, kind, brave, and perfect. There was no question about her being the one for me, and she loved me the same way. I can only imagine how miserable my life would have been if I had never met her. So Toph, you’ll find that right person too. He’ll be perfect for you and really treasure you as the brave girl you are. And it’s okay if Sokka isn’t that person. He still cares about you a lot, as a best friend. I know that must hurt right now, but it will get better. Trust me.” The rock dagger had dropped to the floor, forgotten and a single tear made its way down Toph’s face. Hakoda really hoped he hadn’t made the situation worse.</p><p>“Thanks, Chief Hakoda. It feels like such a stupid, weak problem, but...it’s hard.”</p><p>“I know. Affection, caring about someone - that’s never stupid and weak. But unfortunately, it’s rarely easy either.” They sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again. “Do you...do you want a hug, Toph?” A small nod was his only response, but he was at her side and folding the girl into his arms. </p><p>When Toph was ready, she stalked off into the temple with a “Later, Beardy!” and Hakoda smiled in satisfaction. The talk may have been helpful for Toph, but it was also good for him. He often felt regret at having missed so many of Sokka and Katara’s formative years, but this had made him feel like he had helped a daughter get through one of the problems of adolescence. After all, he thought with a clenched jaw, silly crushes were what these kids should be worried about, not the results of a war.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>absolutely no editing went into this. but still, let me know if you liked it! it's tough to be "in character" for Hakoda because we honestly don't see his character outside of being a warrior, but I think I managed?<br/>also, what do you guys think suki and hakoda would discuss? i have a very rough draft but I want to make it better</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mutterings: Suki Edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hakoda hears more in the Western Air Temple than he ever signed up to, but he resolves to make the best out of it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one's not really zutara either but that's coming soon, promise.<br/>a HUGE thank you to Beckit who always leaves super sweet reviews and inspired a huge part of this piece!<br/>disclaimer: slight sukka. I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything else you recognize.<br/>trigger warning! - torture: cuts and burns</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a warrior trains you to sharpen your reflexes, listen to your instincts, and hone your senses. As such, a renowned and feared warrior like Chief Hakoda had fantastic instincts and excellent hearing. This, paired with the excellent acoustics of the stone temple, meant that Hakoda heard everything that people muttered to themselves, whether he wanted to or not. </p><p>When Sokka wasn’t talking battle plans, he was talking about food or Suki. From Chit Sang, he heard all about how much he missed his girlfriend and best friend, as well as how much he wanted to get into a fight. From Haru, he heard the whispers of how cool it would be to metalbend and how <em>she </em>didn’t pay attention to him anymore. (Hakoda had an awful feeling he knew who <em>she </em>was.) The Duke and Teo were often coming up with some game to pass the time or talking about their adventures in the Northern Air Temple and treehouses. Zuko muttered to himself about pretty much everything, ranging from the intricacies of tea to how unfair <em>she </em>was being. (Again, Hakoda was not happy when he figured out who Zuko’s <em>she </em>was.) Aang mumbled about his forever girl (oh, if Hakoda had been a firebender…), the Avatar State, and what a hard teacher Zuko was. But while the Chief was very concerned about the mental stability of some of these people, their mutterings were not what truly worried him. No, when he heard Katara, Suki, or Toph ranting to themselves in badly concealed whispers, <em>that </em>was when he truly felt fear. Nevertheless, his paternal instincts would not let him sit back and do nothing.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Suki:</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakoda warily approached the young warrior who was facing away from him, holding a stick in each hand and running through some complex fighting forms, all while muttering curses at a figure who was not there. He had heard from Sokka that Suki had never known her father, and her mother had left her on the doorstep of the Kyoshi Warrior dojo at the age of two. He had decided to talk to her today and be a parental influence...if she even needed one. Suki was apparently tuned in to her surroundings as much as he was, since she turned around to face him when he was still a few feet away. She threw down her sticks and crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. Here to tell me I should be helping your daughter cook?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakoda blinked. He couldn’t remember ever saying something to offend Suki, so where was the vitriol coming from?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, not that I don’t think she’s powerful. And a great cook. Katara’s really amazing in every way. But if you’re planning on telling me that I should not worry about fighting, and instead do laundry or something, save it. I already had to train that out of Sokka and I’d rather not have to do it for a grown adult.” His eyebrows raised and he nearly stepped back, just because of the force of her tone. He had come here because he had often heard her whispering to herself about how she was going to “absolutely end Azula” and he wanted to know if she wanted to talk to someone about it. Prison and torture were not something any fifteen-year-old should have to experience, no matter how early they had started training to be a warrior (although Hakoda’s jaw had dropped when he learned it was the age of eight). Instead, he was being scolded on sexist sentiments he didn’t even have! But he quickly put two and two together. He shook his head as he leaned against a pillar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen Suki, I am incredibly sorry for whatever Sokka may have said to you. It was wrong, as you already know. I wasn’t there for enough of his childhood to tell him just how brave women like his grandmother, mother, and sister can be. I would have thought he would have learned anyway, after living with two of them for so long, but it appears I was wrong. The idea that only men are made to be the warriors...it is regrettably pervasive in the Water Tribes. Especially so in the Northern Water Tribe,” he paused here to see if Suki was still with him. She gave a nod of understanding - she must have heard about Katara’s trials with Master Pakku. He went on. “But I won’t lie to you. Even though it’s better in the Southern Water Tribes, I used to think that way too, until I met my wife. Even then, it didn’t register in my head as much as it did when I really saw the world. I saw women fighting for their lives and it moved me because oftentimes, they’re fighting for more than anyone else. It was a lesson I wish I had learned much earlier so I could have passed it down to my own children, but I am truly grateful to you, young warrior, for getting it through Sokka’s head. I know he has nothing but respect and love for you, and he respects other women in his life even more because of your influence.” Now Suki was blushing and he smiled reassuringly at her. “Your relationship with my son brings me great joy. Reminds me a lot of Kya, my wife, and myself. I am incredibly happy, that even in the midst of saving the world, you two managed to find each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Chief Hakoda. I’m...really happy I found Sokka too. And I’m sorry I kinda yelled at you and jumped to conclusions. I respect you as a warrior as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries, young lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I have a question. Do you think the Southern Water Tribes are getting better? I mean, would they accept a female warrior and treat her well? If, hypothetically of course, one joined them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakoda grinned - he knew exactly what she was getting at with her question. “At home, there are only women and children who stayed behind during this war, and I don’t think they’ll appreciate their husbands coming home and trying to tell them what to do. Moreover, many of the men have seen the world the same way I have and we know our ideologies were wrong. We are certainly ready to treat our women warriors with the respect they deserve. And Suki, we would love to have you join the family at the South Pole. Has he already carved you a knife?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl jumped. “I- that’s great, Chief Hakoda! Really. And um, I don’t- I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was just asking hypothetically. You know. For- for Katara’s sake! Yeah. For her sake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakoda laughed out loud at the nervous rambling that reminded him so much of Sokka. “I’m sure, Suki. And please, Hakoda is just fine. Now, if it’s not prying too much, I actually came down here to ask you if you’d like to talk about what happened at the Boiling Rock.” Suki’s faint smile fell off her face as her fists clenched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The- the Boiling Rock?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I’ve heard you cursing the name of that Fire Nation girl occasionally, and I thought you may want a chance to actually discuss your...experience with someone else. Of course, if you don’t want to, we can drop this conversation. But I’ve come to see you as my own child, and I’m here if you would like to talk about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...okay. Okay,” Suki said as she sat down slowly, and Hakoda followed her lead. After a few minutes, she spoke in a trembling voice. “I was- I was so scared. The people at the Boiling Rock - they’re not nice. Many of them were imprisoned falsely, but some of them really are ruthless. And the warden and guards were so, so cruel. They would spit in the little food that they gave me and laugh at me when I tried to keep training. But Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were the worst. The absolute worst. I don’t- I’m not sure if Ty Lee and Mai even wanted to be there, but they were. They never said anything against Azula. They...I’m sorry.” Her voice was shaking and Hakoda felt his heart break a little for the brave girl. She was too young and he wanted to rage at the unfairness of it all; why were all these kids constantly being thrown into situations that even grown adults would have difficulty facing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he controlled his emotions and sent the girl a comforting smile. “Take your time,” he said gently. She nodded and cleared her throat before continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They would visit me every few days. First, Ty Lee, she would chi block me so that I was completely paralyzed and couldn’t fight back, but could still feel pain. Sometimes I landed one on her, but she was always too quick. And then Mai, she would cut me with her knives. My legs, my arms, my stomach, my face, anything she could reach, really. Azula...it wasn’t just physical torture from her. She would walk around me, mock me, threaten the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors, tell me- tell me Sokka had been found dead, and it just went on and on. And then she would burn the cuts. Wherever Mai had cut me, she held her fire on top of it and told me she was ‘cauterizing’ it,” she choked out bitterly. “It never ended. Because then they would call healers in, and they would put salves and bandages on the wounds, but the three of them would visit just a day or two later. I cried out for anyone, anyone to help me, but no one did. I knew Sokka would come though. I don’t know how, but I knew he would. That’s...that thought was all that got me through it. But I don’t- I couldn’t talk to anyone about it. I have nightmares about them standing right in front of me, taunting me, burning me, but Sokka always wakes me up before it gets too much. And sometimes, I know it’s awful, but sometimes I’m so scared when I see Zuko because I see his sister in him. And his fire. I just...I felt so weak and helpless, but I was so, so scared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakoda felt tears in his eyes and quickly blinked them away. It wouldn’t help anyone if he cried. And, unlike with Toph, he had no idea what words to use to help Suki. What do you say to a fifteen-year-old who has seen the worst parts of humanity?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- Suki, I am so sorry you have had to go through all of that. Just know that you are not weak. The things you have gone through are awful, but the fact that you are sitting here and you continue to train and fight and simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>live</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a testament to just how brave you are. I am truly honored to have met a warrior like you in my lifetime. You do a great honor to Avatar Kyoshi’s legacy, truly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tha-thank you, Chief Hakoda.” She sniffled and he could tell she was holding back tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright to let it out. Scream, cry, anything.” Even as Suki shook her head no, the tears started to fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had worked for Toph…“Would you like a hug, Suki?” Before he had even finished his question, she had scrambled up to him and tucked herself into his side. She was sobbing and apologizing while Hakoda shushed her and patted her back consolingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sokka found them later that day, he smiled in an uncharacteristically somber manner at the sight of Suki asleep in Hakoda’s lap. He could guess what had been discussed for his tearstained girlfriend to end up in that position, and he was glad that Suki had found a friend (in, hopefully, her future father-in-law, he thought with glee). When his father waved him over, he was only too happy to cuddle into his role model’s free side. For now, he thought, life was good.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this one made me so emotional, goodness gracious. let me know what you guys thought of this one and if there's anything you'd like to see in Katara's discussion with her dad! I have most of it drafted up, but if I can work a suggestion in, I will. I'm not gonna discuss her angst about her other parent abandoning her because the show did a beautiful job with that; it'll be a more amusing discussion (for us - mortifying for her).<br/>again, Beckit is amazing! and to other people who have left kudos or comments - you're the best part of my day.<br/>----<br/>today I'm thinking about how much kya loved sokka and katara because I like to cry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mutterings: Zuko Edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hakoda hears more in the Western Air Temple than he ever signed up to, but he resolves to make the best out of it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>negligible zutara :(<br/>I know I said Katara's part was next, but it became too angsty for my liking. so have this short (not at all proofread) piece to tide you over<br/>I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything else you recognize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a warrior trains you to sharpen your reflexes, listen to your instincts, and hone your senses. As such, a renowned and feared warrior like Chief Hakoda had fantastic instincts and excellent hearing. This, paired with the excellent acoustics of the stone temple, meant that Hakoda heard everything that people muttered to themselves, whether he wanted to or not. </p><p>When Sokka wasn’t talking battle plans, he was talking about food or Suki. From Chit Sang, he heard all about how much he missed his girlfriend and best friend, as well as how much he wanted to get into a fight. From Haru, he heard the whispers of how cool it would be to metalbend and how <em>she </em>didn’t pay attention to him anymore. (Hakoda had an awful feeling he knew who <em>she </em>was.) The Duke and Teo were often coming up with some game to pass the time or talking about their adventures in the Northern Air Temple and treehouses. Zuko muttered to himself about pretty much everything, ranging from the intricacies of tea to how unfair <em>she </em>was being. (Again, Hakoda was not happy when he figured out who Zuko’s <em>she </em>was.) Aang mumbled about his forever girl (oh, if Hakoda had been a firebender…), the Avatar State, and what a hard teacher Zuko was. But while the Chief was very concerned about the mental stability of some of these people, their mutterings were not what truly worried him. No, when he heard Katara, Suki, or Toph ranting to themselves in badly concealed whispers, <em>that </em>was when he truly felt fear. Nevertheless, his paternal instincts would not let him sit back and do nothing.</p><p>But this chapter is about an important talk with Zuko.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Hakoda liked to think of himself as pretty laid back, but in reality, he was a very protective father. And why wouldn’t he be? In the short period of time that he had been reunited with his children, other teenagers had been just throwing themselves at Sokka and Katara. Slowly but surely, Hakoda was making his way through anyone that posed a threat to his daughter - not because he thought she couldn’t protect herself, but just because he thought it was his duty. Talking to Haru had been quick and easy, the young boy had scurried off after just a few stern words. Aang’s conversation had been a bit more painful, but only because Hakoda had said the words, “maybe you should </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask </span>
  </em>
  <span>her if she wants to be your forever girl,” more times than he thought any human should have to. Now, he was gearing up for Zuko - he could sense that this talk would be a little more strange. The sixteen-year-old was sitting in his usual spot, far away from the rest of the group, with his legs crossed and a glum look on his face. Chief Hakoda strode over to him and frowned when Zuko’s good eye widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, Zuko. I’m not going to do anything to you. Are you alright?” Huh. He had already messed up. You were never supposed to start off on a kind tone when talking to boys your daughter’s age!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yes, Chief Hakoda sir. I’m fine. Can I help you?” Hakoda decided not to tell him ‘Hakoda was fine.’ Before he could say anything else that would completely ruin the protective dad vibe he was trying to build up, he blurted out the question he had initially meant to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are your intentions with my daughter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My-my what? I don’t- I just need her to forgive me!” Hakoda refrained from saying that he had done less to gain his wife’s forgiveness all those years ago when he had dumbly said she was better off mending his pants than she was hunting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, forgive you for </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>, exactly? What did you do to Katara?” He felt a little bad about being so stern when he saw the terror on the teenager’s face - he had figured that the kid probably didn’t have a very good relationship with his own megalomaniac father - but his children came first. If this punk had done anything to hurt Katara...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No- I- it’s not like that! It was in Ba Sing Se, and we were in these catacombs together. Wait, no, we were thrown in, we didn’t meet by choice! And then I started talking to Katara, and we bonded a little. And she offered to heal my scar with her special water. I was just shocked…” Zuko trailed off with his hand on his scar, and with his mind clearly back in those catacombs. His story didn’t surprise Hakoda, he knew his daughter had always wanted to fix everything she could, whether that was a collapsed igloo or a dying penguin baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I- I turned on her. My crazy sister came along and threatened my uncle and I just wanted to go home and regain my honor and have my father look at me, really see me but...I ended up throwing Katara’s kindness right back in her face. And I regretted it so, so much. She was the only one, besides my uncle, who could see me the way I wanted my father and country to, but I betrayed both of them in the end. So Katara, she has every right to hate me. I hate myself for doing that. But I need to show her I’ve changed. I need her to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>me again.” Hakoda knew the boy wasn’t talking (rambling, honestly) to him anymore; he was caught up in his own emotions and on the brink of tears. So he dropped the protective dad role for a moment and slid his arm around Zuko as he sat down. He was taken aback when Zuko buried his face in Hakoda’s side and started sobbing but moved his hand in circles the way he had every time Katara came to him crying when she was still a little kid. His heart broke a little for this teenager, this child, really, who was scarred in more ways than one. He wasn’t sure how long they sat there in slightly uncomfortable positions, but when Zuko sat up straight and wiped his eyes, he figured it was okay to say what he had originally intended to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I wish you the best of luck in getting back on her good side, because you’ll need it. But if you ever hurt my daughter, I will personally make sure that yo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not necessary! I would never, ever do that! Not that I see her that way...not that you were talking about me seeing her that way, of course, of course, you were just saying in general...I’m just gonna go now.” Hakoda had no choice but to grin a little as the boy scampered away from him. But when Zuko turned around, walked back towards him, and grasped his forearm in the traditional Water Tribe handshake as he said, “Thank you,” Hakoda absolutely beamed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so so soft for the zuko and dadkoda relationship, and I definitely didn't do it justice.<br/>Katara's part is next and then that'll be it for this short miniseries (? I guess that's what it's become). I think I was struggling with writing hers because I'm also working on chapter 3 of You Knew It Was Me and it's harder than you might think to write a 14 and 20 year old Katara at the same time. but I'll stop rambling now.</p><p>endless thanks to those of you who have commented + left kudos! as always, I'm more than happy to hear your thoughts</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Mutterings: Katara Edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hakoda hears more in the Western Air Temple than he ever signed up to, but he resolves to make the best out of it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yay for zuko and katara in denial! well, not really yay.<br/>extreme amounts of appreciation for Beckit, who inspired parts of this and leaves unfailingly kind comments!<br/>I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything else you recognize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a warrior trains you to sharpen your reflexes, listen to your instincts, and hone your senses. As such, a renowned and feared warrior like Chief Hakoda had fantastic instincts and excellent hearing. This, paired with the excellent acoustics of the stone temple, meant that Hakoda heard everything that people muttered to themselves, whether he wanted to or not. </p><p>When Sokka wasn’t talking battle plans, he was talking about food or Suki. From Chit Sang, he heard all about how much he missed his girlfriend and best friend, as well as how much he wanted to get into a fight. From Haru, he heard the whispers of how cool it would be to metalbend and how <em>she </em>didn’t pay attention to him anymore. (Hakoda had an awful feeling he knew who <em>she </em>was.) The Duke and Teo were often coming up with some game to pass the time or talking about their adventures in the Northern Air Temple and treehouses. Zuko muttered to himself about pretty much everything, ranging from the intricacies of tea to how unfair <em>she </em>was being. (Again, Hakoda was not happy when he figured out who Zuko’s <em>she </em>was.) Aang mumbled about his forever girl (oh, if Hakoda had been a firebender…), the Avatar State, and what a hard teacher Zuko was. But while the Chief was very concerned about the mental stability of some of these people, their mutterings were not what truly worried him. No, when he heard Katara, Suki, or Toph ranting to themselves in badly concealed whispers, <em>that </em>was when he truly felt fear. Nevertheless, his paternal instincts would not let him sit back and do nothing.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Katara:</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>To be frank, the Chief was just a little scared of the impending discussion with his daughter. Over the time spent hiding on the stolen Fire Nation ship and in the Western Air Temple, they had talked for hours on end, about all sorts of topics - towns they had visited, friends they had made, foods they had tasted, and countless stories about Gran-Gran and Sokka. Hakoda, despite his sadness for missing out on years he would never get back, was incredibly proud of the fierce and kind young woman his daughter had turned out to be, and he made sure to tell her this as often as he could. The moments he spent with her helping her cook or learn hand-to-hand combat were some of his favorites. And yet, even after all this time together, they had not broached one very daunting topic: romance. He gulped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was vaguely aware of the fact that a father was expected to discuss crushes and heartbreak with their children, but when was he supposed to have done that? Bit of a weird conversation to have with a six and eight year old, if you asked him. And anyway, he thought with a dry chuckle, they seemed to be doing just fine. Sokka had caught the eye of Suki, Toph, and a girl named Ty Lee, and he had heard something about the moon spirit as well, although he had not yet gotten to the bottom of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>story. Katara, well, from what he had seen, she could actually do with fewer eyes on her. And that was what he wanted to talk to her about today...as soon as he worked up the nerve. Not that he was planning to blame her for anything, not at all! He just wanted to know if anyone had hurt her, if she understood the dangers of romance, and if there was anyone he had to threaten a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he finally stood up to find Katara before he lost his pluck, he saw his daughter storming down the path towards him with a trail of icy mist following her. He gulped again; it was now or never.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara, there you are! I was hopi-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I trust too easily?” What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I’m not quite sure-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad. Sokka said that I trust people too easily and that’s gonna be my downfall. Do I trust too easily?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all, kiddo. It’s a good thing to trust people. But where is this coming from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“UGH. That’s the stupidest part! All I wanted was for Sokka to do his own laundry for once. He said he would and I believed him. I really should have known better. He’s so lazy sometimes. But it got me thinking. Maybe I do trust people too quickly. And maybe that is a bad thing sometimes.” She started to pace in front of him as he thought of a way to redirect this conversation. If he could just warn her that boys were not all they were chalked up to be and ask her if she was okay, they wouldn’t have to have a painfully awkward conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Katara, don’t take your brother too seriously when he says things like that. But that actually relates to what I wanted to talk to you about. Sometimes, people, </span>
  <em>
    <span>boys </span>
  </em>
  <span>especially, make promises that they won’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean, look at the evidence. Haru said a few sentences about missing his father, and suddenly I was jumping into a prison rig to help him and a bunch of other earthbenders escape!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did WHAT? For WHO? You never told me about this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then...Jet,” Katara spat, clearly not listening to her father. “ARGH. He mentioned the Fire Nation killing his parents, said a few smooth words, swept me into his treehouse, and I was all ready to destroy a village for him. I mean, obviously, I didn’t know what his evil plan was, but still. I was totally blinded!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara? Who is this Jet kid? And where does he live now?” Hakoda asked through clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he actually...I think he might be dead. And it’s my fault too! I couldn’t save him, even with all my waterbending.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. That’s...unfortunate. Katara, look, that’s not your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you know what? It doesn’t even end there. No, the worst was yet to come. Zuko!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Zuko? Wait, does this have anything to do with that meeting you called a few days ago about how suspicious he is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has everything to do with that! He is very, very suspicious. Mark my words, one of these days he’s gonna turn on us and I’ll just say ‘I told you so’. Right after I pulverize him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiddo, I don’t really think he’ll do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he did it before! What’s stopping him now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s trying really hard to gain your forgi-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He betrayed me! Again, all he had to do was talk about his mother and scar, and I was ready to use the Spirit Water on him. The Spirit Water! And in the end, he teamed up with his sister anyways. I was so stupid to fall for his tricks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara...it seems like you may just have bad decision-making skills when it comes to boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad decision-making skills? What? How- I have great decision-making skills!” Hakoda grimaced at his daughter’s screeching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most of the time, yes, you’re a wonderful planner and leader. But it seems like when people start talking about their pain and hurt, you feel the need to help them. Which is amazing- really, that’s one of your best qualities, never lose that! But...when it comes to boys, sometimes it’s not safe to think with your heart instead of your head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I...he just looked so sad, Dad. I couldn’t not do anything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh. Which </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>are we talking about again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Look, I’m just trying to figure something out - did you...you know, like Haru and Jet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, that’s why I trusted them and became their friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean, did you, uh. Have feelings for them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I hated Jet’s guts! I should’ve done much more than freeze him to a tree.” Why was this conversation not at all going how he wanted it to? Please, Tui, have mercy on him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara, did you look at Haru or Jet romantically?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh. Um.” Hakoda knew the answer from the clear blush on Katara’s face. “I mean, kind of. They didn’t last very long! But...they seemed nice and were very handsome.” Perfect. His daughter’s type was smooth-talking pretty boys. Every dad’s nightmare. (He ignored the fact that he had never met someone as socially awkward as Zuko - every boy could be smooth-talking if they wanted to be.) Silently, he prayed to every spirit to protect him from his daughter’s wrath after his next question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Katara, it just seems logical to ask this too - is it possible that Zuko’s betrayal hurt so deeply because you, uh, also looked at him romantically?” Her jaw dropped and suddenly he wished he was anywhere but here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- it was just a question, kiddo, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I don’t have a crush on Zuko! Why does everyone keep saying that? The only reason I talk about him so much is because he made me mad. That’s it! That’s the only reason! No, I don’t think it’s sweet that he always tries to help me with chores. No, I don’t think his voice is nice. No, I don’t watch him because he looks good when he’s training, I’m just making sure he doesn’t burn Aang. And I definitely don’t feel any concern about his self-destructive tendencies. I mean, did he seriously try to fight Combustion Man on a ledge?” When Katara’s voice grew more fond than adamant towards the end of her spiel, Hakoda raised his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pup, you’re not exactly helping your case. You know, it’s okay to like boys, as long as you remember they’re dangerous. Don’t get too attached. And as soon as they do something you don’t like, you kick their butt and then you come and tell Sokka or me, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh. Sure, Dad.” He didn’t think she was really listening to him, so it couldn’t hurt to just say one more thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what it’s worth, Zuko’s a good kid. He really does feel bad about what happened in Ba Sing Se and cares about you. And the rest of your team, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, Dad, thanks,” she said while hugging him. She was definitely not listening. “You know, I should probably go check on Zuko. Make sure he isn’t burning anything down. Yep. Bye, Dad!” His daughter skipped away, and all the dew that had frozen as she had stomped towards him earlier returned to their liquid state. Hakoda dropped his forehead into his palm. Wow. That conversation...he didn’t think he had gotten a single thing through to Katara. Instead, he now had this urge to find a certain kid named Jet. With a sigh, he turned his attention to a rustle he had heard earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko, you can come out now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m- sir, Chief Hakoda, I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I was just hoping to be in this garden but I entered in the middle of your conversation and...well, with all due respect, when I heard Katara bellowing, I didn’t think it was safe to reveal myself to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just say my daughter bellowed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh. No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. So, I suppose you heard the part about her...not liking you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. Kinda. Hey, I think I hear Toph calling me, sorry, Chief Hakoda. See you, uh, around!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakoda knew full well Toph wasn’t calling anyone - the whole temple would know - but he allowed the flustered boy to leave. Looking back and forth between the doorway Katara had left from and the passageway Zuko had scurried to, he let out another sigh. Those two were hopeless.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and that's the end of Mutterings with Hakoda! it's back to full-fledged zutara now</p><p>let me know if you enjoyed that! tons of love to those of you who have commented + left kudos (and the rest of you who are just reading, of course)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Confrontational</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There were many things Zuko was afraid of, but a wrinkled old lady dressed in a blue parka and fur was definitely not one of them. Nope. Definitely not.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>silly little story that actually has zutara. yay!<br/>I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything else you recognize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Zuko descended from his ship, clad in heavy armor and surrounded by guards, he felt a sense of deja vu. The first time he had stepped onto the frigid plains of the Southern Water Tribe, he had been a perpetually pissed, confused, and brash sixteen-year-old. He had thought his honor was something his father could give him, and had seen the Avatar as just a means to an end. He had plowed down Sokka’s shoddy watchtower and treated the boy like a pest. How far they had come since then - Sokka and Aang were now his best friends. He grinned a little as he thought of his other best friend. He hadn’t even really noticed her back then, but now, every time he thought of that day, he remembered perfectly how pretty she had looked, standing defiantly with expanses of ice at her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, Zuko was stepping onto an ice dock as a 22-year-old and looking with awe at the infrastructure of the Southern Water Tribe. He wondered how much of it had been constructed by the love of his life, who was now running into his arms as if lured merely by his thoughts of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara!” He spun her around one, two, three times before setting the giggling girl down and burying his head in her loose hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been so long,” she whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who left me! Some ambassador you are, running away from the Fire Nation first chance you get.” She punched him for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to help Sokka prepare for the wedding, you know that. He’s driving Suki crazy with all his ‘planning’,” Katara said using her fingers to signify quotation marks. “His planning just consists of all the different foods he wants to eat and how he wants them to be arranged. I’m this close to calling in a favor from Chong and having ‘Secret Tunnel’ play while they get married. Suki actually likes them, so maybe that’s not a totally bad idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled as he tucked his head into his favorite spot between her jaw and shoulder. He could listen to her ramble all day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-and then he said, ‘Katara, I need you to make a 40-foot-tall statue of Suki and me in the middle of the village.’ Is he out of his mind? What makes him think I’ll have time to do that? Or even the snow to do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do anything you put your mind to, love,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well I’m not putting my mind to a dumb project like that. Maybe I’ll make them a miniature sculpture as a wedding gift. That would be nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, yes, that would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara sighed. “I missed you, Zuko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tightened his arms around her. “I missed you more, Katara. I don’t know what I’m doing without you.” He felt her cheeks stretch and heard a smile in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, your warmth has really spoiled me. I started feeling cold when I came back here. Can you believe that? A daughter of the Southern Water Tribe, feeling cold!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep you warm for as long as you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, aren’t you feeling sappy today? And stop speaking into my neck, that tickles!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph. Come on, your guards are blushing at our public display.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re prudes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Zuko!” He allowed himself to be tugged into the village and was greeted by a panicking Sokka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko, my man, there you are! Come here, I need your help wi-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Sokka, get someone else to do your chores. Zuko’s coming with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Katara, really? You’re gonna keep a man away from his best friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna keep a man with his girlfriend. Go bother your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko shrugged his shoulders helplessly and mouthed “Sorry,” as Katara continued dragging him away. Sokka shook his head and muttered something along the lines of “girls these days,” before trotting off in the general direction of Suki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going, Katara?” She shot him a mischievous grin that simultaneously stopped his heart and scared the pants off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s someone who wants to talk to you.” He ran through a mental list of people he knew in the South Pole. It wasn’t Sokka, it wasn’t Suki, Katara was right here...maybe it was Chief Hakoda? He took a deep breath. Chief Hakoda had stepped into a role, not unlike Uncle Iroh, of being a sort of foster parent to Zuko. As Fire Lord, he often found himself emulating the dignity and intelligence that Katara’s father constantly displayed. But he was well aware of the fact that fathers were protective of their daughters, and so he prayed that this wouldn’t be too painful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara abruptly stopped in front of a small igloo and pushed him towards the opening lightly. “Go on, she’s been waiting for you.” She? As he pushed aside the fur curtain to enter a room, Zuko’s mind raced. He didn’t know any other girls in the Southern Water Tribe. Who could she…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Zuko froze as a woman with gray hair and a resemblance to Katara looked up at him from her seat next to a low table. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is not going to go well. Stupid, stupid, stupid 16-year-old Zuko, grabbing random old women!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t just stand there and gawk, boy. Sit!” He gulped and obeyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, Lady Kanna.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can she tell I’m shaking? Agni, help me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. You’ve really filled out since the last time I saw you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko blushed fiercely at the reminder of who he had been 6 years ago. “Th-thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how old do you think I am?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>What on earth? Is this a trick question? Okay, just play it safe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a day over 60.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Because the last time we met, you said the Avatar would be close to my age. Remind me, boy, how long did the Avatar disappear for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“100 years,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. So you think I’m over 100?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no. I just- just needed an example. And I’m so, so sorry for grabbing you the way I did. I really- I was so stupid back then and I’m sorry that was the first impression I made on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The first impression you made on me was that you were too skinny. The second was that you’re quite handsome, young man.” Now Zuko’s cheeks were on fire. Kanna laughed heartily. “You’ll be good for my Katara. She needs someone she can boss around.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can this glacier just swallow me whole? Yes, she has a point, but spirits, this is so embarrassing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Ah, don’t look like that. You were intending to ask for my approval at some point, yes? Well, I’ve given it. Not that Katara would have needed it, no one could make her marry you if she didn’t want to. No one could make her do anything she didn’t want to. She takes after me and her mother in that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-thank you, Lady Kanna. I will never, ever hurt Katara - I treasure her. She will never want for anything in the Fire Nation, and she already knows that she doesn’t even have to ask to come to her home here at any time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, boy, we’ll be family. You will call me Gran-Gran. I already know you won’t hurt her. I’m old, not blind. And I imagine her home is wherever you are now, but it’s good to know I’ll still see her from time to time. You’re a good man, Fire Lord Zuko, and I’m glad Katara chose you as her betrothed.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Betrothed? How did she know? I haven’t even asked Katara...wait, did she say Katara </span>
  </em>
  <span>chose </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady...Gran-Gran, just Zuko is fine. Thank you so much.” His head had been bowed for half the conversation, so he was startled when there was a clunk on the table in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, eat up. You are still far too skinny to give me strong, healthy grandbabies.” He choked on his soup as Kanna smirked at him in only the way people with her blood could.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this story brought a smile to your face! happy to hear your thoughts, and of course, thank you to everyone who has left reviews/kudos. I love how Kanna showed up for like 10 minutes and we all collectively agreed she's a total badass.<br/>-<br/>current mood: freaking out over Avatar studios! I mean, I could do without the kataang content but honestly, I'm just excited for the new stories. the romance was never the main aspect anyway.<br/>-<br/>"no one could make her [Katara] marry you if she didn’t want to," I say as I write a zk arranged marriage au. speaking of which, chapter 3 of You Knew It Was Me is up! check it out, if you are so inclined. <br/>-<br/>okay now that the shameless self-promo is done, I leave you with this hc that wouldn't stop pestering me: Jun listens to Demi Lovato. You're welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Good Ideas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Toph's a genius. That's a fact.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything else you recognize.<br/>short one tonight. enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Toph has good ideas. (Sokka vehemently disagrees with this sentiment, but since when has anyone listened to what he thinks?) Uncle Iroh agrees with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, he says this is one of her best ideas ever. She thinks so too.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Toph! Let us out of here! We are grown adults and you cannot-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then act like it, Sugar Queen!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toph, please, I will give you whatever you want. What do you want, a new title? A tournament in your honor? A wing of the pala-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Sunshine Prince. I want you two to get your heads out of your as-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language! Toph, I swear to La, when I get out of here, I am going to whoop-</span>
  <em>
    <span>OOF</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Toph cackled as she pushed the walls of her rock cage closer together so Katara would shut up. “Zuko, get your hands off-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not intentional, I promise! Just give me one second, okay? Toph! Get us out of here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop hollering in my ear, Zuko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey. The faster you two play kissy face, the faster I’ll let you out.” There was silence. Suki had read enough romance scrolls aloud (much to Toph’s chagrin) for her to know exactly what was happening right now. Zuko had lit a flame and the two losers were looking deeply into each other’s eyes, and realizing just how close they were, and looking at each other’s lips, and oh boy, she could feel their hearts racing…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TOPH!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara, do you mind? You’re yelling in my face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Zuko. It’s just...why are we like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Toph told us she needed something, led us here, and trapped us in this rock box. I’m starting to get a little claustrophobic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant, stupid. I meant, why are we so close?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, Toph trapped us-” The earthbender heard Uncle Iroh slapping his forehead next to her and grimaced. With a twist of her wrist, she pushed the box’s walls even closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko! I’m talking about-ouch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? Here, let me see. Ow, that looks bad. You’re bleeding, Katara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? A rock piercing my skin looks bad and makes me bleed? Shocking!” Toph’s eyes widened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My bad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry. Let me see if I can pull it out, alright? You can squeeze my arm if it hurts too much.” Well, well, well, if Grumpy wanted Sugar Queen to feel him up so much, he should’ve just said so! Good thing Toph was there to help these idiots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um. Zuko? How much do you think it hurts to just pull a rock out of my arm? Why would I need to...squeeze your arm?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, okay, Katara. Like you don’t want to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t know. Just give me a second...and...alright! Got it out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Zuko.” Then there was silence and Toph could feel their heartbeats going crazy again. Had they finally…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that for?” Why did Zuko sound confused? Spirits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? It was just a kiss on the cheek. Foreign dignitaries do it all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph couldn’t help herself. “Are you kidding me? A kiss on the damn cheek?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Toph! What’s happening out here? What’s up with the box?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Twinkletoes. Uh, nothing. Just storing some things in the box. Important things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aang, thank Yue! Get us out of here! Please.” Katara's desperation was easy to hear. Zuko’s heart was still racing and he was silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang’s feet turned to face Toph. “Toph? You put Katara in a box? What for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I put Zuko in there too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, wha-oh. Gotcha. But still, how long have they been in there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure. But they found time to do surgery!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surg-never mind. I don’t want to know. I’m gonna let them out, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Twinkletoes! They still have to-” She felt the box break and Zuko fall onto the ground. Where was Katara? Wait. Ah, there it was. Zuko’s thudding heart was right on the ground, but just a little above it was Katara’s heart beating rapidly in synchrony. Perfect. Once again, she knew they were realizing how close their bodies were, how perfect the other’s lips were, how much they would like to kiss each other, and so on and so forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When, a whole two minutes later, she heard Twinkletoes clapping and Iroh muttering about grandbabies, she grinned. Her ideas were flawless.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heehee. fun to write. i love toph.<br/>let me know your thoughts! thanks to all who have reviewed/left kudos &lt;3<br/>next chapter of You Knew It Was Me will be out tomorrow morning. in the meantime, if you like dark!Katara (with angsty Zutara), check out my one-shot <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812347">i'll use you as a warning sign</a>. I'd love to hear your opinions on it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Music Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Momtara/Dadko kinda</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for love-n-purple on tumblr! short and sweet :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No, Katara. I don’t do that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I ask, dear?” Zuko scrunched his lips together at the term of endearment being used in a way that was decidedly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>endearing. Katara raised an eyebrow as she continued to rock a wailing Kya in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the Fire Lord,” he whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a child, Zuko, so I really don’t need you to be acting like one. Now, pick up the tsungi horn and get to it.” With a posture unbefitting a royal, Zuko slunk over to the case that held the instrument and glared at it. “I know you’re powerful, love, but you won’t be able to set fire to it just by staring at it. Come on now, pick it up...yes, just like that. Very good, Zuko! Now, put it to your lips-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough, waterbender! I get it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then less talking, more playing.” Kya let out a piercing cry, as if to agree with her mother, and Zuko muttered something unintelligible before putting the mouthpiece to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first note was more of a bellow; out of tune and jarring. Katara instinctively covered her daughter’s tiny ears, but a second too late. Kya’s cries gained strength, and so Zuko earned a glare from his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said you knew how to play.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, I do! But have you considered that our daughter is a firebender?” Katara groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not this again. I told you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, all I’m saying is that she’s very feisty. Very fiery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, because she’s your daughter.” Zuko grinned triumphantly. “But look at this. It’s a full moon and she will not go to sleep. And I told you, she moved the water away from me that one time. Now, we are not discussing this anymore tonight. Play that horn. Properly.” Zuko’s grin dropped away as he lifted the horn again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, the sequence of notes that he played was soft and melodious. Katara found herself humming as she swayed her daughter, tucked into her folded arms. The setting was the picture of serenity, until-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind? Some of us like to sleep at this time, you know. And get that disgusting lovesick look off your face, Zuzu.” Zuko scowled at the intruder, but she was no longer paying him any attention. “Oh, who’s this? My favorite princess? Yes, it is! Kya can’t sleep? Good, sleep is for the weak. You have to be strong, don’t you, little princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara didn’t think she would ever get used to the sight of Azula cooing plans for world domination to her child. “Azula, we really do have to put her to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The general straightened. “So you got my dum-dum brother to play the tsungi horn? Well. I suppose that’s not a half-bad plan. Was it working?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was, before you barged in here,” Zuko said, like a true scorned musician. Azula rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So dramatic. Fine, fine, I’ll go. Aww, I’m so sorry, Kya. I don’t want to leave you with these buffoons either, but we must all do our duty. Now be a good crown princess and go to sleep alright? We train at dawn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not doing anything with my daughter!” Zuko’s exasperated shout followed a chuckling Azula out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a while, before Katara spoke up. “Play more, please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko shot her a confused look. “Kya’s nearly asleep. Why…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara busied herself with fixing Kya’s onesie. “Well, it’s more for myself. I really like hearing you play the horn,” she said, looking up at him shyly. He grinned and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to him. She practically floated over to him, tucking herself into his warm side. A feeling of peace settled in her chest as she looked down at her beautiful child and listened to the rich, soft melody of the tsungi horn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only when Zuko felt Katara’s full weight resting on him did he stop playing, so that he could pick up his two girls and place them under the cover, climbing in afterwards and placing a protective arm over them before shutting his eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you guys want to request stories (PLEASE), you can do so at my <a href="https://thebluesunflower44.tumblr.com/post/646824504645058560/i-wish-you-would-write-a-fic-where">tumblr</a> or you could even leave them in a review<br/>also, I'm doing Zutara Month! not everyday, but many of them, so be on the lookout for that. i will also be updating you knew it was me over the weeks of April, so you may want to bookmark/subscribe so the updates don't get lost in the beautiful influx of zutara month content :)<br/>tons of love to everyone who has read, reviewed, and left kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>